DESCRIPTION: The investigator proposes studies with L-selectin down regulated CD8+ T cells in mice to see whether their effectiveness can be improved with cytokines, examine the histology of tumors to see where administered CD8+ cells traffic, whether they undergo apoptosis or become tolerated at the tumor site. Dose-response studies with various numbers of T cells will also be performed against established tumors. The use of dendritic cells with peptides will also be explored to immunize the mice from which the T cells are obtained. Treatment of the tumor with cyclooxygenase inhibitors will also be studied to see whether tumor-induced suppression can be overcome.